


low red moon

by girlsarewolves



Series: mixes [2]
Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Back-up from 8tracks, Fanmix, Gen, Genmix, backdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: A mix for the wolves who want to be human and the ones who want to eat them and the family caught in between.
Relationships: Caleb Varek & Jonas Varek, Caleb Varek/Sonja (Skinwalkers), Jonas Varek/Rachel Talbot
Series: mixes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721326





	low red moon

**Author's Note:**

> This mix was meant to be a 'songs I'd imagine on a soundtrack for the movie' kind of mix. And so some of the song choices don't match up completely in a lyrical sense, but still have the right vibe, imo, for a soundtrack playlist. Some are general song choices, some are character or relationship specific. I also tried to put the songs in an order that made narrative sense as well. Like with most of my fic, this is also heavily influenced by the earlier script drafts.

* * *

**low red moon**

a _Skinwalkers_ soundtrack mix

[bad moon rising - ccr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKJwvQfraY8)

_I see a bad moon a-rising_  
_I see trouble on the way_  
_I see earthquakes and lightnin'_  
_I see bad times today_

_Don't go 'round tonight_  
_It's bound to take your life_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise_

[blood, milk, and sky - white zombie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loMpBQyooH8) (for varek and his pack)

_Animal whisperings intoxicate the night_  
_Hypnotize the desperate, slow motion light_  
_Wash away into the rain, blood, milk and sky_  
_Hollow moons illuminate and beauty never dies_

[bones - young guns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk3vjIDuy9w) (for varek)

_I found everything I needed_  
_Right beneath my skin, oh_

[werewolf - cat power](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pal1rnZ_zOw) (for jonas and his family)

_For the werewolf, for the werewolf has sympathy_  
_For the werewolf, somebody like you and me_

[the stone - ashes divide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjQ_xZMybPM)

_I pretended and prayed it all away_  
_Searching for a place to hide_  
_But I don't need afflicted memories to fade_  
_I just want to feel something real inside_

[beat the devil’s tattoo - black rebel motorcycle club](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVeGUVOc9gc)

_There is no peace here, war is never cheap dear_  
_Love will never meet here, it just gets sold for parts_  
_You cannot fight it, all the world denies it_  
_Open up your eyelids, let your demons run_

[drag you down - finger eleven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tf2mAvGeq0) (for jonas and his family)

_It's biting it's teething it's biting I'm bleeding_  
_It's calling it's crawling it's calling and I'm falling_  
_The perfect sound of middle ground_  
_Pull me under before I try to drag you down_

[born to be wild - steppenwolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igvP806798U) (for varek and his pack)

_Like a true nature's child_  
_We were born, born to be wild_  
_We can climb so high_  
_I never wanna die_

[the hand that feeds - nine inch nails](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21oks06J5Wk) (for caleb, for varek to jonas)

_What if this whole crusade's a charade_  
_And behind it all there's a price to be paid_  
_For the blood on which we dine_  
_Justified in the name of the holy and the divine_

_Just how deep do you believe?_  
_Will you bite the hand that feeds?_  
_Will you chew until it bleeds?_  
_Can you get up off your knees?_  
_Are you brave enough to see?_  
_Do you wanna change it?_

[crawling - linkin park](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6NU3kWqnDE) (for katherine)

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_  
_Consuming, confusing_

[counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums - a perfect circle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6YofynlEzY)

_Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums_

_(Go back to sleep)_

[unknown soldier - breaking benjamin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOxyOXjnvPk) (for jonas)

_I'll be here fighting forever_  
_Curious, venomous_  
_You'll find me_  
_Climbing to heaven_  
_Never mind turn back time_  
_You'll be fine_  
_I will get left behind_

_Show me what it's like_  
_To dream in black and white_  
_So I can leave this world tonight_

[the howling - within temptation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYv-LHjLuGE)

_I feel they're getting closer_  
_Their howls are sending chills down my spine_  
_And time is running out now_  
_They're coming down the hills from behind_

_The sun is rising_  
_The screams have gone_  
_Too many have fallen_  
_Few still stand tall_  
_Is this the ending of what we've begun?_  
_Will we remember what we've done wrong?_

[low red moon - belly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLjqM068nqU)

_So what, you think this is usual?_  
_Strange moon, strange land, strange man._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This mix is not in the same order that it was on 8tracks/the original post on tumblr. But I felt with my decision to try and give a narrative feel to the soundtrack, some songs had to be moved around.


End file.
